Délicatesse
by Smilinginlove
Summary: Thorin et Fili, c'est une grosse histoire d'attirance... Mais des fois, un peu de délicatesse ne fait pas de mal... [OS]


******Quand une fangirl n'a pas écrit depuis un petit bout de temps, voilà ce qui se passe : elle publie deux stories. La première est trop choupignou, la deuxième est carrément hot. La nouveauté ici, mes chères amies fangirls, est que c'est ma première fiction hot entre Thorin & Fili ! Grande nouveauté ! Et j'espère avoir suffisamment bossé pour qu'elle vous plaise, cette fiction ;)**

******Sinon, j'en profite pour vous conseiller quelques fictions. Dragon Born, mon coup de coeur, ainsi que les Ovalies de l'anneau, où j'ai rigolé comme une dingue (genre je me tords devant mon PC et les gens me prennent pour une attardée) et aussi Babby-Sitting. J'espère qu'elle vous plairons.**

******Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce court OS chaud comme la braise vous plaise ! Fantasmez bien !**

* * *

Thorin soupira une énième fois en laissant tomber sa plume. Encore une rature. Mais merde, depuis écrivait-il aussi mal ? Depuis quand ne savait-il plus écrire une lettre officielle en tant que roi d'Erebor ? Voilà six fois qu'il récrivait ce parchemin, et il devait bien avouer qu'il commençait à en avoir franchement, carrément, vraiment, archi, marre. Ça devenait lourd.

Il respira lentement, histoire de se calmer, et reprit à nouveau sa plume, froissant le parchemin d'une main rageuse. Il pencha son regard sur le bout de papier qui l'agaçait tant, et se concentra.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il soupira de soulagement, prenant du recul pour regarder sa lettre. Aucune fautes, aucune ratures, écriture droite et claire... Parfait. Plus qu'une phrase, une signature, et c'en était fini de ce parchemin de malheur ! Il respira profondément, puis commença à écrire quand une voix qu'il adorait éclata dans la salle :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Thorin sursauta et voyant la tâche d'encre sur son parchemin, vit carrément rouge. D'un coup de poing rageur, il envoya valser tout ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau. L'invité recula, un peu surpris, et fronça les sourcils. Le roi se retourna vers son héritier et grogna, comme un fauve. Fili se mit à rire, amusé par la scène, et avança vers lui.

-Allons bon, que t'arrives t-il ?

-Je n'arrive pas à écrire cette foutue lettre. Sans vouloir te vexer, ça va faire la septième fois que je recommence et j'aimerais que ce soit la dernière, et parce que tu es dans cette pièce, c'est impossible, donc tu serais gentil de déguerpir très vite, avant que ce qui reste d'encre t'arrive en pleine figure.

Fili sourit avec amusement. Après toutes ces années, il connaissait bien son oncle et savait qu'il n'aurait en aucun cas le courage de lui lancer quoi que ce soit à la figure. Son sourire s'agrandit et il fit mine de se diriger vers la porte. Soulagé, Thorin s'assit de nouveau au bureau et choppa un nouveau parchemin par terre avec ce qui restait d'encre.

Sauf que les intentions de Fili étaient très claires. Il n'avait en aucun envie de partir d'ici.

Ce qui Thorin comprit lorsqu'il entendit le verrou de la porte et le ricanement de Fili, ainsi que ses pas lents et mesurés, débordants de sensualité, se diriger vers lui. Il ferma les yeux, essaya de reprendre son calme.

_Pas ce soir. Pas encore._

Si Thorin n'arrivait pas à lutter contre son neveu, cela ferait la deuxième fois qu'il coucherait avec lui. Ce n'était pas normal. Merde, il était son oncle ! Il était sensé le protéger, l'aider, le chérir... L'aimer ? Thorin ne savait absolument pas où il en était, mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il ne s'adonnerait plus à l'activité qu'il aimait tant faire avec Fili. C'était très bon, peut-être trop bon. Et la culpabilité l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Fili arborer ses propres marques de succions avec bonne humeur. Kili ne lui parlait plus à cause de ça, il n'était pas dupe. Son neveu brun avait beau lui servir des excuses archi nulles, Thorin était certain qu'il savait, et que c'était à cause de ça. Et ça le mettait encore plus mal. Il ne pouvait pas détruire sa famille plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Si Dis apprenait ça... Il était bon pour le cachot, c'était certain. De plus, il n'avait aucune envie que sa propre sœur le déteste. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait de son ancien monde.

Thorin, plongé dans ses pensées, n'avait pas bougé de son siège. Il sursauta légèrement quand les mains de Fili se glissèrent sur son torse et soupira contre ses dents. Résister. Le souffle brûlant de son neveu glissa contre sa nuque et il mordilla son oreille. Résister, encore. Fili adopta un ton sensuel et murmura, faisant déjà craquer son oncle :

-Que vous arrive t-il mon roi ? Je vous perturbe ?

Voilà longtemps que Fili ne le vouvoyait plus, sauf en salle de doléance, devant le peuple. Entre eux, ils se tutoyaient toujours. Ce vouvoiement était donc volontairement adopté pour le faire craquer, Thorin le savait très bien. Il en était certain. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un grognement animal qui ravit Fili, et le convainc d'embrasser la peau de son cou, ce qui fit mordre les lèvres du roi. Il prit une grande respiration et souffla, presque vaincu :

-Fili... Tu sais que nous ne devrions pas faire ça.

-Je m'en fiche. J'ai envie de toi.

La phrase de trop.

Thorin se leva brusquement et se retourna pour embrasser à pleine bouche. Il n'avait plus envie de lutter. Il avait tellement envie de Fili... À ce moment précis, Kili, Dis et tous les autres pouvaient aller se faire voir, Thorin n'y pensait même plus. Fili agrippa les épaules de son oncle pour le rapprocher de lui et l'entraîner à approfondir son baiser. Bientôt, leurs langues se mêlèrent et lâchant sa bouche, Thorin murmura, la voix grondante de désir :

-Sais-tu sur quel terrain tu nous mène, Fili ?

-Pour l'instant, le terrain me semble être bien défini... Répondit Fili sur un ton aguicheur.

Ce genre de phrase faisait perdre la tête au roi d'Erebor, qui attrapa son héritier par la taille pour coller son érection naissante contre la sienne. Fili lâcha un gémissement de plaisir et commença à se frotter contre son oncle avec sensualité, qui commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud. D'un geste brusque, il envoya valser son manteau par terre, et commença à enlever ses chaussures. Fili fit de même en souriant et allait enlever sa tunique quand son oncle stoppa son geste. Devant le regard surpris du blond, il sourit tendrement et l'ôta lui-même avec délicatesse, puis passa une main baladeuse sur son torse.

Quelques rougeurs commencèrent à apparaître sur les joues du plus jeune qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, et il eut presque envie de baisser la tête. Jamais Thorin n'avait prit le temps de faire ça en temps normal tellement normal, et Fili l'aimait autant déchaîné que patient, mais ça le rendait presque mal à l'aise d'être l'objet de tant d'attentions... Thorin releva son visage à l'aide d'un doigts et lui sourit toujours aussi tendrement. Il l'embrassa sans brutalité, sans que leurs langues de ne se rencontrent vraiment. Il l'embrassa purement et simplement, avec amour. Ce qui fit battre le cœur de Fili à plus de cent à l'heure.

Puis Thorin, avec délicatesse, l'allongea sur son manteau. Fili ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Lui qui était venu pour une jolie partie de jambes en l'air avec le plus beau des étalons d'Erebor, le voilà chéri, aimé, et caressé. Ce qui n'était pas désagréable du tout, certes... Juste peu inhabituel.

-Je vais te faire gémir plus fort que jamais, Fili. Tellement fort que tu vas devoir mordre mon manteau pour ne pas réveiller ceux qui dorment à l'étage...

Fili se sentit devenir encore plus chaud et faillis demander à Thorin quand est ce qu'il comptait s'y mettre. Thorin dut voir l'impatience dans son regard et ricana, et après un dernier baiser, il commença à descendre. D'abord avec des baisers délicats, puis en mordillant tendrement sa peau, en la suçotant légèrement... Fili mordait ses lèvres tellement c'était bon de recevoir tant d'attentions et attendit patiemment qu'il arrive son son bas-ventre.

Arrivé à l'endroit fatidique, Thorin glissa une main sous l'élastique du pantalon, ce à quoi Fili ne s'attendait pas du tout. Il gémit automatiquement quand la main de son oncle effleura sa verge, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier. Le roi descendit lentement son pantalon pour voir le sexe de Fili dressé et prêt à être la cible de toutes les caresses. Rien que pour lui.

Thorin approcha ses lèvres du gland et souffla doucement dessus, puis d'un coup sec, engouffra le membre dans sa bouche. Fili s'arqua vers le plafond en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de son oncle et ne s'arrêta plus de gémir à partir de là.

-Thorin, Thorin... Murmurait-il à en perdre la tête.

Et le susnommé ne cessait de le sucer avec application, sa langue caressait tout le long du sexe de Fili, celui gémissant toujours plus fort. Les muscles de Fili se tendirent et Thorin sut qu'il n'était pas loin d'atteindre la jouissance. Alors, d'un coup de langue délicat, il titilla la partie la plus sensible de Fili, qui dut étouffer un cri dans son poing, ce qui plut au roi qui le regardait avec impétuosité. Enfin, Fili jouit dans un cri qu'il ne put retenir, le corps secoué de spasmes. Thorin lécha tranquillement la semence de son neveu et retourna vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Il murmura alors, provoquant une nouvelle excitation chez Fili :

-Ce n'est pas fini mon Fili...

Le "mon" Fili eut pour conséquence de tendre le sexe de Fili à nouveau, le premier orgasme étant déjà si vite passé... Fili se demandait encore comment Thorin était capable de le faire jouir aussi vite. Cette faculté qu'il avait, à savoir exactement quoi faire, où insister, ses points faibles... C'était juste trop fou. Encore essoufflé, Fili n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration : les doigts de son oncle le pénétrait déjà. Il étouffa un cri et se tordit, ondula sous le geste, demandant plus. Quand Thorin eut fini de préparer Fili, il se positionna devant son entrée, mais se stoppa, ce qui eut le don d'agacer le blond. C'était pas le moment d'être patient !

-Fili... Je veux que tu sois dans mon lit chaque soirs et chaque matins. Je veux m'endormir et me réveiller auprès de toi. Est ce que ça te plairait, ou est ce trop déplacé de la part de ton vieil oncle ?

Fili resta interdit. Thorin lui proposait quoi exactement ? Il souffla un "développe" d'une voix rauque qui fit sourire le roi. Il arrivait à mettre Fili dans un tel état... Le roi se pencha vers lui et murmura, frottant son sexe à l'entrée de Fili :

-Je développerais plus tard. Prends ton temps pour me fournir la réponse. J'ai tout mon temps...

-Oui... Je veux, oui... Murmura Fili en gémissant fortement.

Thorin sourit et l'embrassa avec passion, ce qui fit tourner la tête du jeune prince d'Erebor. Thorin le pénétra d'une longue poussée et s'acharna à le pilonner sans jamais s'arrêter, alors que les couloirs d'Erebor répercutaient les cris de Fili et les grognements de Thorin. Fili ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il se passait, quel était son nom, quel nuit, quel jour, quelle année ? Que se passait-il, au juste ? Il ne s'arrêta plus de crier et de gémir pendant de bonnes minutes, Thorin étant décidé à l'épuiser, à le marteler jusqu'au bout de ses forces.

Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, Thorin rendit les armes et cria le prénom de son amant en s'écroulant sur lui, la respiration plus qu'irrégulière. Fili était rendu dans un autre monde, où seul comptait Thorin, Thorin et son corps, Thorin et ses promesses, Thorin et son visage... Un monde uniquement composé de Thorin, et qui lui plaisait.

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Thorin s'en tirer comme ça.

Brusquement, il les renversa, inversant la position et obligeant son oncle à se retirer de lui. Cependant, à peine les doigts de Fili touchèrent de nouveau le roi d'Erebor, son sexe redevint source de jouissance. Fili sourit et dirigea sa main vers le sexe imposant de Thorin.

-À mon tour...


End file.
